Un mundo, cinco historias de amor
by Naomi Kobayashi
Summary: Mi madre siempre dijo que cada casa es un mundo, la nuestra lo era. Pero uno muy distinto desde su muerte, la de ella y la de Otou-san" Una hietoria en la que aparesco yo y mis otras hermanas Kobayashi, nada de risas ya que es algo seriesito. Ud. deciden!


Notas Iniciales: Si, ya sé que no les gusta que los joda desde temprano pero esto es necesario. Primero que nada para aclarar que en este fic participó yo y mis hermanitas Kobayashi y luego para decirle las edades de las mismas (en el fic): Natsu (18), Yo (16), Tsugu y Kaoru (15), Kagome (13). Ahora habiendo explicado esto paso a algo más importante, cada capitulo va a estar relatado desde el punto de vista de cada una por lo cual lo voy a poner al comenzar él capitulo y puede que el mismo hecho lo comente otra persona. 

Ya ahora pasemos a las explicaciones puramente del fic (ósea para poder leerlo):

Si hay algo entre paréntesis quiere decir que es un pensamiento o aclaración de la persona que esta hablando en ese momento: Ej: Hola (Que pena que lo encontré ¬¬)

Si hay algo entre paréntesis caí (Nao Me matan!) son comentarios míos, por eso lo de Nao.

Y por ultimo lo de las letras si esta inclinada lo narra desde el punto de vista

del personaje, si no esta inclinada se narra del punto de vista del escritor (en este caso yo Je Je!).Ahora si comencemos.

Capitulo narra do por Naomi-chan

Mi madre siempre dijo que cada casa es un mundo, y a través de los años me he dado cuenta que tenia razón. Ya que nuestra propia casa era un mundo, si, pero muy diferente al que nos rodeaba, o a sí paso a serlo luego de su muerte, la suya y la de Otou-san.

Fue un golpe duro, pero mis hermanas me enseñaron a creer en todo, lo cual ahora agradezco mucho, sobretodo a mi "pequeña" hermana Kagome-chan.

Sé que hemos pasado por muchas adversidades, pero jamás olvidaremos aquellos años de instituto en los cuales hasta ane-san a participado (habiendo esta ya egresado), fueron unos de los mejores de mi vida, y creo (lo cual pienso que no me equivoco) que los de mis hermanas también.

También debo agradecer a esas dos personas que hicieron de mi vida una agradable novela en la cual (pese a los problemas) termine siendo feliz con uno de ellos y inunde mi propio mundo de sonrisas.

Ya habiendo agradecido a todas estas eternas personas en mi vida y habiendo quedado muchas mas sin mencionar, comenzamos.

**"Por que la vida lo ha decidido así, caminemos este túnel sin fin el cual algunos llaman vida. Pero, si es posible, hagámoslo tomados de las manos."**

Un mundo, cinco historias de amor 

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo camino

La suave brisa de la maña entraba con extrema calidez por la ventana de la habitación de la joven, despertándola en este acto frunciendo el seño.

"¡Kaoru Kobayashi! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me abras la ventana al despertar!" resoplo la joven rubia restregándose los ojos.

"Es para que entre aire" contesto en forma de potente grito desde la habitación de al lado colocándose su uniforme "Además no te levantabas Naomi"

"Bonita forma de levantarme‼" vocifero cerrando la ventana fuertemente, para proceder con su uniforme.

"¿Cuántos panqueques quieres Kagome-chan?" pregunto la joven colocando unos cuantos de los mencionados en un plato.

"Solo 3 Ane-san" y sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento.

"Buenos días‼" dijeron dos jóvenes al unísono enérgicamente desde el marco del comedor.

KA-"Hola nn"

NAT-"Hola gemelas fantásticas, ¿quieren?" e hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando los panqueques.

TS- "Yo si" contesto alegremente, sentándose junto a Kagome.

KAO- "Yo prefiero cereal, a ver si me mata ¬¬"

KA- "Mujo"

NAT- "Bueno ya, pónganse a desayunar que dentro de poco se tienen que ir" (Y por suerte me dejan sola ¬¬)

Así transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos de paz en comedor/cocina, interrumpido unicamente por alguna de las peleas sin mucha mayor importancia.

Asta que en un hermoso y pacifico momento una joven entra corriendo al lugar chocándose prontamente con una silla desocupada.

NAO- "Buenos días a todas!"

KA- "Yo diría buenas tardes o buenas noche, pero no buenos días ¬¬"

NAO- "Eres fastidiosa desde temprano nomás ¿he?" comento sacando la lengua.

NAT- "¿Desayunas o no te alcanza el tiempo?"

NAO- "Mmmm... Se ven ricos y..." mira el reloj "tengo como 10 minutos para desayunar así que sí"

NAT- "¿6 como siempre?" pregunto sacando un plato de la alacena..

NA-"No 5, no me alcanza el tiempo"

Así el apacible momento que quedo de desayuno paso rápidamente sin muchos mayores sobresaltos.

KA- "Tsugumi-chan vamos! Llegaremos tarde" grito la más pequeñas (bueno no tan pequeña) de las hermanas desde la entrada.

TS- "Espera no encuentro mi cartuchera" dijo desde la planta alta en un tono meramente audible "Alguien la ha visto?".

NAT- "No la habías dejado bajo tu almohada?" contesto en la planta baja.

TS- "A ver... Hay si Ane-san tenias razón" respondió alegre ante el hallazgo.

KAO- "Esta chica no cambia más" cuchicheo con Naomi quien asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

_El camino hacia el instituto aquella mañana se hizo largo y durante el transcurso de aquel lapso recuerdo de haber hablado de infinidad de cosas con mi hermana Kagome-chan (solo con ella, ya que las gemelas estaban cuchicheando y peleando al mismo tiempo), pero sobre todo de el nuevo camino que habíamos comenzado hace apenas unos días, cuando nuestra Ane-san cumplió sus 18 años y decidimos mudarnos de la casa de Ren._

_Ren... La familia de el había sido vecina nuestro, una gran y respetable familia.. Así y todo aquella familia carecía de algo que nosotros teníamos de sobra "amor", algo que el pequeño Ren fue adquiriendo de apoco._

_Cuando ocurrió el trágico accidente en casa, su familia, mas concretamente su hermana Jun (de unos 20 años en esa época) estuvo de acuerdo de ser nuestro "tutor sustituto" hasta que nuestra Ane-san creciera y fuera capas de manejar la considerable herencia la cual nos habían dejado nuestros queridos padres, que se la había dejado la abuela, de la abuela y así sucesivamente._

_Ahora volviendo a aquella charla recuerdo haber visto a Kagome-dono muy nostálgica, ya que fue ella la ultima en ver a nuestros padres y eso no lo había tomado nunca muy bien._

_También recuerdo que nuestro intercambio de palabras termino al llegar a su instituto, al cual había ingresado apenas ayer (como todas) y solo lo había hecho para tener una charla con la directora, por lo que ese seria en realidad su primer día._

_Luego de darle ánimos un cálido abrazo por parte de todas (en el cual casi la estrangulamos) decidimos marcharnos al otro instituto (al superior ¬¬)._

_Al comenzar nuestra marcha inesperadamente me taparon los ojos y lo único que escuche fueron las risitas cómplices de mis hermanas._

: "Quién soy?" (Nao sé que es estúpido, pero es de noche y acabo de venir de bailar, mi mente ya casi no funciona)

Nao: "Como si no lo supiera" puso una agradable sonrisa "Hola Ren-kun" se libro rápidamente de este y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla en señal de afecto.

Ren: "Hola Naomi-chan" y como era de suponerlo (al menos siempre lo fue para mí) cambio su semblante serio y inexpresivo, por uno cariñoso, abrasando a la joven tiernamente.

_Y me he dado cuenta que no les hable de el, Ren Tao, sé que les hable de su familia, pero no de lo que él es para mí ni de lo que yo soy par él._

_El simplemente fue un amigo de la infancia, siendo vecinos y viendo a nuestras madres cuchichear tan seguido era de esperarse._

_Fue uno de mis mejores amigos, realmente por una sola excepción no el mejor, pero en aquel momento en el que mis padres murieron me ayudo mucho, el y su cariño._

_Ya pasados unos años de convivencia en su casa (Nao esto es exclusivo para mis hermanas (las que deben estar pensando otra cosa) ¡ME REFIERO A CUANDO TODAS VIVIAMOS ALLI!) nos dimos cuenta que era algo mucho más que cariño y hace ya 1 año y medio, mas o menos, que estamos de novios._

_Aun recuerdo su cara cuando aquella noche, luego de una inesperada pelea con un joven con el que había empezado a salir, llegue hecha un menjunje de lagrimas y sentimientos, ya que tontamente hacia todo eso para olvidármelo-_

_Pero ya basta con ello que no tiene importancia y sigamos, que creo les conté lo suficiente._

Nao:"Cómo has estado?" pregunto descuidadamente devolviendo aquel abrazo.

Ren: "Triste, no has estado conmigo, ya estas muy lejos de casa" se quejaba falsamente haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Nao: "Mentiroso!" tomo un tono enojada todavía en él abraso "Solo vivimos a una cuadra de distancia"

Desde un metro de aquel encuentro se encontraban las dos gemelas, las cuales habían sido totalmente ignoradas.

Ts: "No es increíble lo que hace el amor" (Nao sé que mi hermanita me va a matar por semejante cursilería)

Kao: "Si como no" camina tranquilamente hacia ellos con decisión "Si no comienzan a caminar llegaremos tarde al instituto y hoy es nuestro primer día"

Y así todos comenzaron a caminar.

_No lo había mencionado, pero Ren también se había decidido por cambiar de instituto, jamás se lo había pedido ya que ahí el tenia buenos amigos, pero como él dijo "No te dejare sola" me complació mucho realmente._

_Recuerdo haber estado muy contenta aquel día, por que sí bien era cierto que no conocía a nadie, él estaba simplemente conmigo y eso ya era un motivo de felicidad._

_Continuara..._

_Bueno ahora reweis! _

_Naomi Kobayashi_


End file.
